cosmic_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gravity (Gravikinesis)
(Source: Now You See Me 2 and http://eoneanz.tumblr.com/post/144529766193/ive-been-told-i-have-control-issues-we) Gravikinesis '''is the control of gravity. Through their potent crowd control and potential damage, Gravity controllers fight through a war of attrition, wearing them out with the power of one of the universe's most basic forces before using a deadly finisher. Sometimes referred to in slang as floaties. '''Common Strengths * The crowd control a Gravity controller can output is ridiculous, and can be used on specific targets or areas, making it nigh unavoidable and effective against controllers who require help such as Grave. A gravity controller could even hold an enemy in the air forcefully, opening them fully to ranged attacks until the trapped opponent can break free from their gravity binding by breaking the gravity controller's focus. * The crowd control is the Gravity controller's damage. A gravity controller can repeatedly increase gravity and reverse it, smashing enemies into the ground repeatedly. Enemies who rely on flight can be especially screwed up by gravitational changes. Gravity users can also use virtually anything as a projectile! * Gravity controllers are especially effective against enemies without great speed. They can increase gravity on opponents, greatly slowing their advance, while pelting the enemy with any projectiles they see fit, reusable through gravity. Ranged attacks can be stopped and even reversed by gravitational force. Defeating a Gravity controller means getting onto them in melee and never giving them an opportunity of escape. * Gravity users are capable of some amount of spatial manipulation, specifically in terms of being able to create wormholes. A gravity user can quickly create two holes in the universe that last only a couple seconds, and anything which enters one emerges from the other. This can be used to redirect projectiles, act as a form of short-distance teleportation and for other purposes. All of the above points mean gravity is one of the highest-rated in utility. Common Weaknesses * Gravity controllers only have average tankiness and below average speed. They need their crowd control to survive in a fight. * Most gravity controllers rely on keeping opponents slowed so they can be constantly pelted at from a range; thus the war of attrition. Enemies who can get into melee and have a way to stay in it despite gravity are favoured, mostly because gravity's damage output is actually below average - smashing people around is strong, but you probably can't actually do it with enough force to one-shot people, and plenty of other kineses can kill enemies faster. * Going through a wormhole does a small bit of damage to the controller due to the brief exposure to a spacetime vacuum. And if you're against a gravity controller who tries to escape from you through a wormhole, grab onto them and go along for the ride! * While anything can be used as a projectile by a Gravity controller, not everything is a good projectile. If an enemy gravity controller is using projectiles they've prepared, try destroying them and rendering them useless. Sample Abilities * Get clever with your use of gravity. Slow enemies down, suspend them in the air, even suspend yourself and use a somewhat clunky version of flight! * Be ready to fight a war of attrition. Most Gravity controllers are best off keeping their distance and pelting enemies down with some sort of projectiles. Choose yours wisely! * Gravity controllers aren't necessarily completely bad at melee. Forcing opponents to fall forward into your physical blows is a great strategy, and combos can be set up. * Consider a devastating finisher. The power of a black hole is very difficult to control, but could be an effective finishing ability if you've won the fight. * Any unique abilities you want to give your character! Category:Kinesis